fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Dark and Light
Pokémon Dark and Light are two games for the Nintendo DS created by Vined Inc. they are set hundreds of years before'' Poké'mon Red and Blue'' in the region of Kantojo which is modern day Kanto and Johto. It takes place during the Kantojan Renaissance and the civil war. Story The game starts in Pallette Town and the player who is 14 years old is about to join the Kantojan National army to fight off the resistance in the west with their next door neighbour James (if the player is a boy) or Elizabeth (if the player is a girl). They must first progress through and collect the eight power symbols from the training pits across eastern Kantojo and defeat the supreme four and their leader. The eight training pits located in Verdinan, Pewter, Cerulan, Saferon, Vermileon, Fushia, Celadon and Gringay. Once they defeat the Supreme Four they must then travel to the Cameron Palace where they must win a tournement to get the Cameroneans to side with Kantojans, Elizabeth and James then travel to the Seafoam Islands and Cinnabar Island to convince the Cinabs to also side with the Kantojans. After the Cinabs and Cameroneans are on side they can travel to eastern Kantojo where they must defeat eight generals of the Kantojan rebellion which are located Violete, Azalea, Goldone, Ecruteak, Cianwood, Olivine, Mahogany and Blackthorn. Elizabeth and James then travel up Mt. Silver and challenge the leaders of the rebellion. Once the leaders of the rebellion they are defeated however the Kantojans allow them to separate as a separate state under the watch of Kantojo. They call themselves Tohjo after the Tohjo that separates the two states. Characters Kantojan Nationals *Elizabeth' - The main female protagnist, if the player selects the boy she serves as a friendly rival and they occasionally spar or do double battles. *'James' - The main male protagnist, if the player selects the girl he serves as a friendly rival and they occasionally spar or do double battles. *'Wizard Beech' - A most revered wizard that resides in Palette town, he thinks that Pokémon would best be held in balls instead of magical stone tablets as they currently are. He gives the players their starting Pokémon. *'Henry''' - Elizabeth's father, he is found over in Western Kantojo in Ecruteak fighting with the nationals. *'Jane' - Elizabeth's step mother, she gives Elizabeth her running sandals and gives James a map. *'Stuart' - James' father, he is also found in Western Kantojo fighting in Ecruteak with the rest of the nationals. *'Mary' - James' mother, she gives James running sandals and gives Elizabeth a map. Generals *'Anne' - Found in the Verdinan training pit, she is the mother of Elizabeth. She uses Normal-type Pokémon. *'Beatrice' - Found in Pewter training pit, she uses Ground-type Pokémon. *'Elbert' - Found in Cerulan training pit, he uses Water-type Pokémon. *'Hector' - Found in Vermileon training pit, he uses Electric-type Pokémon. *'Jael' - Found in Celadon training pit, she uses Grass-type Pokémon. *'Raven' - Found in Gringay training pit, he uses Fire-type Pokémon. *'Kogan' - Found in Fushia training pit, he uses Poison-type Pokémon. *'Sabina' - Found in Saferon training pit, she uses Fighting-type Pokémon. Supreme Four *'Sirena' - She uses Ice-type Pokémon. *'Aldo' - He uses Steel-type Pokémon. *'Agathe' - She uses Ghost-type Pokémon. *'Marion' - She uses Dark-type Pokémon. *'Peter' - He uses Dragon-type Pokémon. Cameroneans *'Queen Rin' - The Queen of Cameron who has her troops fight for the Kantojan nationals. *'Sir Aaron' - The highest knight of the kingdom of Cameron. *'Princess Victoria' - The Princess of Cameron she has a crush on James but hates Elizabeth because she thinks they are a couple. *'Prince Riley' - The Prince of Cameron he has a crush on Elizabeth but hates James because he thinks they are a couple. Cinabs *'King Liam' - The self-proclaimed King of the Seafoam Islands and Cinnabar. He willingly sends his troops to help with the Kantojans. *'Queen Lina' - The wife of Liam who tries to help out the native Cinabs, she secretly helps them set up an organisation called Team R behind her husbands back. Tourney Generals *'George' - He is found in Rota and uses Rock Pokémon *'Alan' - He is found at Cameran and uses Dark Pokémon *'Garth' - He is found at Meco and uses Ground Pokémon *'Steve' - He is found at Anadia and uses Ghost Pokémon Kantojan Rebels *'Louis and Marie' - A duo that pops up all around East Kantojo attacking the James and Elizabeth who sometimes fight them as a pair and sometimes alone. *'Victor and Maria' - A duo that appears while they are in West Kantojo who also attack James and Elizabeth sometimes while they are together and sometimes while they are alone. *'Mary and Phillip' - Two soldiers of the Kantojan rebels that are the same age as Elizabeth and James, they have a mutual respect and do not fight against each other however they do fight together against Louis and Marie on Dark and Victor and Maria on Light. Generals *'Daniel' - Found in Violete training pit, he uses flying Pokémon *'Kurtis' - Found in Azalea training pit, he uses bug Pokémon *'Blanche' - Found in Goldone training pit, she uses normal Pokémon *'Angelo' - Found in Ecruteak training pit, he uses ghost Pokémon *'Furio' - Found in Cianwood training pit, he uses fighting Pokémon *'Mia' - Found in Olivine training pit, she uses steel Pokémon *'Fredo' - Found in Mahogany traiing pit, he uses ice Pokémon *'Sandra' - Found in Blackthorn training pit, she uses dragon Pokémon Rebellion Leaders *'Herbaro' - He uses bug Pokémon *'Teresa' - She uses Ground Pokémon *'Adrien' - He uses Fire Pokémon *'Delos' - He uses Psychic Pokémon *'Camilla' - She uses a variety, their leader. Areas East Kantojo Modern day Kanto this is where the Kantojan Nationals have chosen as their base with Saferon as their capital. Here is where the game starts and is where Elizabeth and James come from. The training pits (or as they are known as in the modern set games Gyms) are found in the same positions as they are in the originals aside from the Cinnabar gym which is found in Gringay (Gringey City). The town names are slightly different as they have been renamed over the hundreds of years between the games they are as following Palette (Pallet), Verdinan (Veridian), Pewter, Cerulan (Cerulean), Saferon (Safferon), Lavenden (Lavender), Vermileon (Vermillion), Celadon, Gringay (Gringey), Fushia (Fuchsia). Cameron It has been reduced to just a part of Kanto now but it was an indapendant nation just north of Mt. Moon. It is ruled over by a monarch Queen Rin and her two children Princess Victoria and Prince Riley. They have very close relations to Kantojo with hints towards their future assimilation into the country. The towns of Cameron are Rota, Cameran, Meco, Anadia, Hokido and Zeland. Cameran is their capital which is where Cameron Palace is which is where the royal family lives. Seafoam Islands A string of Islands just south of East Kantojo including Cinnabar Island. They are ruled by a self-appointed king who is vicious and hostile to the natives who have started to leave for new land. Their capital is Cinnabar and the king hints that he wants to join up with Kantojo, the islands do become part of Kanto. West Kantojo The seceding land to the West which will become Johto eventually they started the civil war when they felt that Goldone should be the nation's capital as it is much larger. They also felt oppressed by the easterners. They do become a sponsored state of Kantojo called Tohjo and eventually over hundreds of years an indapendant nation called Johto. The towns are very similar to the are in modern days with only a few changes Birark (New Bark), Grove (Cherrygrove), Violete (Violet), Azalea (Azaelia), Goldone (Goldenrod), Ecruteak, Rikishii, Olivine, Cianwood, Mahogany, Blackthorn and Silverback (Silver) See also *Pokémon Dark and Light/pokedex Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games